Jade The Thrid Woman
by Amy Lee Rose
Summary: What would happen if Kagome rebroke the jewel and Kikyo died and a new women enterd the scene? If Kagome don't want to be with Inuyasha anymore knoing that he chose Kikyo?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docume

I do not own Inuyasha.

Jade The Third Woman

Chapter 1

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miorku were all waling in a daze. In fact they have been like this for the last week. Now that Naraku is dead none of them know what to do now.

Shippo walked at the very back of the pack sniffling to himself._ Now that he is dead will I lose the woman I think of as a Mom?_ His shoulders slump and tears pool in his eyes.

"Hey runt."

He looks up at Inuyasha who landed in front of him.

"Why are you crying?"He glared at the kit.

Shippo dried his eyes, "Nothing that matters to you!" He ran off to the wood that they were passing through.

"Why that little, I ought to-"

"Leave him alone Inuyasha.

"Kagome-"looks around"Feh then I guess we can stop here tonight. There is a hot spring that way." He points to his Left.

Kagome, who was expecting a harder fight, stood there a moment dumbfounded. It was still several hours till dark. _He must really miss her._ Looking at him you can see that he took a hard blow to his heart at Kikyo's death.

Sango and Miroku walk away from the two to get firewood. As soon as they were out of sight of their friends Sango offers her hand to Miroku.

"I hate seeing them like this," she whispers.

"I know, but he chooses Kikyo in the end. Kagome just went with what she had to. If she didn't I don't think we would still be here."

**_Flashback_**

Inuyahsa is standing in between the two women that he loves.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but when this is over I am honor bound to go with Kikyo."

Kagome plants one of her huge fake smiles."Oh, Inuyahsa I know." Her heart Broke."We will take our shots when you tells us." She pulls her bow.

He nods his head, and runs at the enemy.

"Why are you so calm? If He told me what he told you I would be upset."

"Kikyo we both know that when you finally get to rest I will get the rest of my soul back. While he will be made to suffer alone in HELL! Hell yes I'm upset, but he don't need this right now. Just take your shot when he tells us."

"Backlash wave! Now!" There was two bright pink arrows zooming to their target. There was a huge flash of light as the jewel rebroke and the cursed spider half-demon died.

"No it wasn't supposed to break again!"

"Ahh," Kikyo is clutching at her chest."You are right he will suffer, but not in Hell. Tell him I love him." All of the souls she had realest themselves from the holes at both her back and her chest. She fell to the ground but did not break.

"Kikyo!" Kagome fell next to her as she passed out.

Inuyasha ran to the two miko. _Kagome! Kikyo! No!_

Kagome gasped as she came back to her body. She looked over at Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms.

"What happened to her?"

"Inuyahsa I don't know. She asked me to tell you that she loves you and that you need to live and be happy." She passes out again.

**_End Flashback_**

"Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"You okay? You looked lost in thought"

"You are right I was." After some time and quite a bit of wood was gathered they headed back to camp.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree pretending not to look at Kagome. _What did she mean? Kikyo wanted me to be happy and not go to hell with her? I just don't understand women._

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Come quick!" Shippo hollered.

Inuyahsa jumped from the tree as Kagome ran to Shippo._ She didn't even wait for me. What the hell? _He walks calmly behind her until he smells blood and cat demon."Kagome slow down! There is a demon up a head."

"Oh no Shippo!" She runs faster.

"Oi." He picks her up and carries her the rest of the way.

Shippo is sitting next to a female cat demon that was severely injured. She had an arrow in her left shoulder, some bruises on her jaw, and a festering bite wound on her lower thigh.

"Inuyasha put me down she needs help!"

"Hell no! She is a fucking cat!"

This is my first Fan Fic so please tell me if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She felt like hell. Even in her dreams it felt like hell. She did an internal check up of herself._ Shoulder mostly healed, jaw sore but not broke, and leg I think I can walk on it._

"She is waking up." Said a grumpy male voice. "Kagome, she is about to run get out of the way so you don't get hit."

"Sit boy." Said a female voice who must be Kagome.

_Why didn't I check to see if it was safe?_ She does so now._ Three humans, a fox kit, a dog hanyou and a neko that can't speak or take human form._

"Are you ok now?" Came a young voice that must be the kit.

She opens her eyes to see him and the one that must be Kagome sitting on either side of her.

"I-"she clears her through."I should be. Where am I?"

The Dog hanyou who was sitting up in a tree glared down at her."Hey How about you tell us how you got all banded up and who you are before we tell you anything."

"In-"the maybe Kagome started to say.

"I'm Jade, a humanoid neko from a small island off the western shore. Now can you tell me who you are?_ He looks a little like Inu no Taisho. Could he be one of his sons?_

The kit all but jumped to introduce everybody."I'm Shippo; this is Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara." He waited for a second and then pointed to the tree "And that is Inuyasha."

Jade's eyes go wide. _He is one._ "How can you just call him 'Inuyasha'? He is **Lord **Inuyasha!"She tries to get up but her leg and shoulder won't let her.

"Not another one." She heard her lord say. He jumped from the tree and moved to stand right above her."Don't call me that!"

"But why, my lord?"

He grawled,"Because of that." I'm not one. So are you here to talk to me?"

"Yes and no." She tries to sit up and Kagome helps her.

"Inuyasha give her some space. She just only woke up." Said the monk.

"Miyatsu is that you? Why do you look so young?" Her hair moves to revile her large kitty ears at the top of her head.

"That was my grandfather. Did you know him?"

"Wait I want to know how you his your sent and why did you not say that you are a hanyou?"

"Inuyasha, move back so she can breathe." Said the other woman, Sango.

"My lord, Should it mot be apparent why I didn't say. I don't want to die because of it. That is why I was kidnapped." She makes a fist with her right hand, but her claws were missing. She chokes up looking at her mixed up finger tips.

Kirara sees what is wrong and jumps into Jade's lap. It is ok they should come back soon. She nuzzles Jade's hand.

"I know they should, but-"

Kagome asked, "What should come back?"

I hate that they can't understand me. Please be my voice. Tell them what is bugging you.

"Yes. Kirara. It is just that my claws were ripped out." She lifts up her hands to show them.

Sango looks at them, "How long were you a prisoner?

"Well I was kidnapped on the night of the full moon. I don't know for how long because they kept me drugged and had a monk put a spell on me. When my inner demon could take no more did I finally agape. Then I was attacked by a snake demon and humans all within two hours of getting free. I passed out not long after."

"I saw you fall. That is why you are here now."

"Well thank you Shippo. I hope to repay you someday."

Sango moves to Jade's side. "Here eat this it will help them grow back." She handed out a simple whole tea leaf."That means that you were caught two weeks ago, and we found you two days ago."

"What? Two days? I should have healed faster than that."_That means the new moon is tonight. Shit! _"Well I think I will be off. Thank you for healing me, but I must go." She gets to her feet and starts to walk away.

"You can't go!"

"Why not, my lord?" She stops moving.

"For one reson only. I can smell that the human part of you is trying to come out. That and your eyes gave you away."

_Shit._

"Inuyasha you can't really mean for her to stay tonight. Can you?" Shippo asked.

"She might as well seeing how she will need the help. She is about to fall over as it is."

_Damn it he is right._ She sighs as she sits back down._ Why did it have to be tonight?_

You might as well tell us your story. Said Kirara.

"All right, my lord. I will stay"


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

**A/N: **Ok I know that chapters are short, but this is my first one so bare with me guys.

Chapter 3

It is only a half hour until sundown; all ready Jade's eyes were blurring and bearing. She tried not to rub them; the pain in her shoulder was getting worse as well.

She grunted as she moves her leg._ Why now when I'm hurt? Don't is always happen this way?_

"Jade!"

"Huh? Yes, Kagome?"

"Are you alright? You seem to be in pain."

"Kagome leave her be. Yes she is in pain, but that is bound to happen when she turns human. I even bet her eyes are really bugging her."

Jade hangs her head."Kagome I'm fine this is nothing that I can't handle. You are right, my lord, about my eyes."

"Your eyes? What is wrong with them?"

Sango answered. "For a cat their eyes are their best, like how with a dog it is there nose. With her being a half demon that is a cat her eyes will shut down to humans first."

She looks to Sango a bit is shock."How do you know all that?"

"I'm demon slayer."

Jade's eyes grow huge showing how she came by her name."Oh, but you travel with two demons and a half demon? Why?"

"It is what I was raised to do. My village and I would work with some of the nicer ones and take care of the trouble makers. Tell us how you know Miroku's grandfather and Inuyasha."

"Well as to _Lord _Inuyasha my family has served under the dogs of the west for the last ten to twenty generations. My great grandma Suekana likes to tell me how it was to live and work at the castle. That is untilled Lord Sesshomaru's mother came and messed it up.

"Her words were, 'How can you have stinking _Cats_ working in your home?' So Lord Inutaisho had us moved to a small island off the cost.

"When I was little he came to the island, about three weeks before you were born my lord. He actually picked me up even throe he could tell that I was a half demon and gave me a hug. My father came out and demanded to know who was holding his only child.

"He told my very old father that he means me no harm. That he merely wishes to speak with the Matriarch of our family."

"Wait it was your dad that was human?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes, he was."

"How old were you at the time?"

"Shippo what have I told you about asking a girl her age?"

"Kagome it is fine. It is a common thing among demons. At the time I was 75 years old, but looked to like I was about seven in human years."

"That means that your 275 years old!"

"Yes, Shippo. As I was saying he wanted to talk to the Matriarch who then and now is Suekana. For those of you who don't know cats are ruled by the females not the males. He carried me to my great grandmother. She called my mother in and sent me to go play. It wasn't until 50 years ago that I was told what he wanted.

"He had asked for me to mate with one of his sons or there pups. So when I came to the main island I came looking for Lord Sesshomaru first, but I have yet to find him. From what I have heard he would only do so because his father wanted it, and make my life a living hell."

"So you started to look for me?"

The sun sets and Jade holds her head for a moment. When ah erases her head she sees a human sitting where her Lord Inuyasha sat.

"My lord this is your human night too?"

"Keh."

"You said that you knew my grandfather. How?"

"Oh that is easy. We are related."

"How pry tell?"

"Suekana and her mate Kenchi had my grandmother Kiko. Well Kiko had a brother from Kenchi before he mated Suekana, Aki. He was the first to be a monk in your family."

"Oh!"I don't believe it. I'm related to demons?" Miroku's face showed what he were feeling, shock, surprise, horror and finally acceptance."Well that is in the past I will do my best to get to know the rest of my family."

Sango much to everyone's surprise hugged Jade very tight."So good to know that we will have a family."

Miroku who is known for messing with females of any kind just moved to hug both Jade and Sango."You are right, my love, It is good to know."

"Oi, get off of her, I don't need my demon senses to know that if you keep hugging her that tightly she will stop breathing." They quickly let go.

"Sorry." The happy couple said.

"It is fine really even Suekana will be happy to see you. Kiko to come to think of it."

"What about your mother, Jade?" Asked Kagome.

Jade's eyes grow dark thinking about her mom. "She is not well."

"She misses you dad no doubt."

"You are right, my lord. Even thou he has passed almost 200 years have passed her still morns him like it was just yesterday." Thinking of how sad she look the last time Jade saw her brought tears to her eyes._ No not now! Not when Lord Inuyasha can see me._

Inuyasha seeing her tears knowing how she feels gets up and sits next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders."Hey, you can cry I know I did when my mom did the same thing."

Kagome moved by how much Inuyasha opened up to this half demon._ Good he found someone who will understand him better than me._ She moves to place her hand on Jade's knee."My Mama did go throw it too when my Daddy passed on as well. She got throw it and she had me and my little brother. I believe your mother will too."

Shippo, Sango, And Miroku were all asleep on the other side of the camp. None of them sees what just happened.

After several hours of crying and dosing, Kagome gets up the nerve to ask, "How are you a half demon? Your grandma Kiko I understand, but how are you?"

Jade giggles."If I was paid every time I heard that one I would be rich."


	4. Chapter 4

Trying not to be rude she suppresses a yawn."Sorry with these wounds I'm finding it hard to stay awake. As to how I am a half demon." She sighs.

"You don't have to tell me tonight."

"Yes I do if I want to make it to sunrise. You heard about Suekana and Kenchi. Their daughter Kiko found a full demon mate who loves her dearly. His name is Haku. He is not from Japan, but from the main land. He is were I get my hair from, or my hanyou looks." She has creamy yellow hair until you get to the ends and it is fire orange.

"After some time they had my mother, Neko. She was named that because she was able to shift just minutes after birth.

She seemed to be a full demon because she could shift to her cay form. Until her tenth month of life she turned human. Kiko and Haku were quite frightened."

"Your mother only has to do this once every ten months?"

"Yes, my lord. It is quite hard on her. I hate that it happens to me once a month."

"Know the feeling."

"So how are you half if she was almost full?" Asked Kagome.

"Well on the night that her power was at its highest she and my Daddy made me. I came out half, not sure why."

"Do you have any special weapons?"

"If you mean like my lord's then no not quite." She shows the triple parsing in both ears."These hold my demon in. It works better. You don't have to worry as much about losing it."

Inuyasha dark brown eyes widen as he sees them. The top two earrings are simple hoops like Miroku's but the bottom one looked like a jade tear drop falling from a diamond heart. The time and care that went into making them look so smooth and flawless.

"Who got you those?"

Jade's hand comes up to her ears and touches the heart and teardrop so lightly."My Father made them for me. That was his craft. He made a pair for my mother too. She never takes them off."

"What weapon do you use then?"

"I sue sai. Her let me show you." She reaches up and pulls on what looks like chopsticks for hair and pulls out two sai."They only work for me if I'm human or hanyou. The handles are pure jade and the blades are diamond." Her overly long ink hair fell around her shoulders."Damn I broke my hair tie again."

She sighs and pulls another out and starts to work at pulling it back up so she can bride it again.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing my hair, my lord."

"Why do you have it pulled up sp high and tight? "Doesn't it hurt having it like that?"

"I have it this way because it is one of my weapons, and not to mention if I get really made the orange tips catch fire. I would show you but it just isn't going to happen tonight." She giggled.

She shifted her wait and winced. _ Damn leg._

"You really should get some sleep, Jade."

"I can't. Not after last time."

"Is that how you were caught? What all happened?"

"Yes my lord and I don't want to talk about it."

**Flashback**

_"Aww come on you sweet kitty-kitty. I don't want to hurt you."_

_Jade hissed at him."Let me go!"_

_Smack. The left side of her face stung._

_"You will be mine!"_

_Why can't I smell him? __Catnipp was everywhere she looked.__ God I hate this stuff._

_"You will have my kids!" He tried to force her legs a part._

_"No I will not!" Using the last of strinth she whipped her bride around and hit him in the face with her __Fire Whip._

**End Flashback**

"Jade you alright?" Asked Inuyasha "You looked like you where fighting with yourself."

With a fake smile that she knew he wouldn't believe she said."I'm fine my lord."

"You know I'm not buying that right?"

She sighs._ I hoped it would._"Really I'm fine. How long till down?"

"Don't go changing the subject! You need to tell me what you were thinking about that made you look helpless." He growled.

"Lord Inuyasha please don't worry over me. I'm just a subject of the Inu family." She looked down at the ground rembering what she was.

He sighs."If you are going to call me that then you must tell me what has you so upset. That is an order." He turns her head up to his face. His dark brown eyes shining in the firelight.

Her eyes well up with tears."I'm sorry but if you or Lord Sesshomaru knew neither of you will take me as your mate. I can't tell you."

If any of his friends were awake they would be shocked at what he does. Being carful of her wrapped leg he pulls her into his lap and holds her as she cries."You can tell me. As your friend, not your lord or possible mate."

She hiccupped some and told him."I don't know who he was or if he was human or demon. He had catnip everywhere, making me delirious. He kept saying that I will have his kits. The last time he tried I hit him with my _Fire Whip._" She stops talking as the tears come again.

"He is the one who ripped out your claws?" She nodes her head."He did it several times?" Again she nods. "did he ever do what he intended?"

"No my lord. He did not. My claws and fangs held him off for the most part. The last time he had forced me to eat some of the catnip."

"How come you don't like it? I thought all cats did."

"Have you ever seen Kirara with any?"

"Yea. She fell from the sky and started rolling in it. Afterwards she didn't move for almost a day." His head rested on her."I get it now. So you ok now? Kagome says talking helps."

"She is right. She must be a good healer."

"Yea she is." When he looks down at her he found that she was fast asleep on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Just as dawn hit Inuyasha fell asleep. He was still holding Jade in his arms. He woke to the sounds of the others stering.

Kagome asked" Is she ok? WHy is she in your lap?"_ Maybe she is the one for him._

"She refued to sleep and had a bad memory come up. I madeher tell me and she started to cry."He blushed and sniffed to see what her mood is. _She is happy?_

Looking back at the cat in his arms taking in her small form and her toned mussels. She smelled fantly of the sea and roses. Her hair reminded him of his mother's favorite rose. Creamy yellow and orange kisses tips. Now that she was healing he can see that she does have some deamon markings off her eyes. It looked like it could be sea or fire. _Odd half demons don't have thoes type of markings._

"Inuyasha can you tell me what happened to her?"

"No. She will have to tell you. It is not my place."

"Ok." She moves away to start breckfix.

_Did he really want her, a cat, to be mates with one of us? His sons?_ Looking down at her now he can see some of what his dad could have saw. _She seams to be as strong as the gem she was named from. I wonder just how strong._

Looking at her robes he sees that they are like his own only the under shirt was dark pink where the top was light purple. Her pants were really weird to him seeing how they ended mid calf and were lose. They were a dark purple in color, but the way they were short was odd. They seam to repar them selves too. Like his own.

"Inuyasha?"

"What Shippo?"

" Can she stay with us? At lest for awhile?"

"I guess she can it is up to her don't you think?" He looks over at the small kit. " Why do you ask?"

Looking down not wanting to draw to much attchion to himself he whispered, " Because she is a hanyou and maybe her lie was different. She might be able to.."

"To what?"

"Let you know that being one isn't always a bad thing." He said just as he ran off not wanting to be hit for thinking out loud.

Inuyasha growled._He could be right. Maybe it would be nice to know that I'm not the only one. She seams to be happy. Maybe, we will have to wait and see._

The change in her breathing let him know she was waking up. Not wanting her to he starts to rumble deep in his chest._ Now I have to let her up. Damn it. Why do I not want her too?_

Jade wakes up to what sounds like purring but not quite. She snuggles closer to the sound and purrs back, at lest she was about to before she could smell he Lord Inuyasha and not her mother like in her dream. She stiffens up not wanting to leave his warm arms._ But I must._

"So your finally awake?"

Looking up into his bright golden eyes she blushed. There was some of the dark brown of his human eyes around the puple.

"Well are you going to talk or just stare at me?" There was just barly a smerk on his face.

"Um..."_ Why am I acting this way? Answer him you baka!_ "I'm awake." She moves to get up and he lets her.

_Did I sleep on his lap? What the fuck. Now he will think I'm a hussy. Fuck._

She didn't see him move away or that Kagome moved over to her holding food.

"Jade you need to eat."

Pulled out of her thoughts she takes the food but does not go eat with the rest of the people. She sits back where she woke up but with out her Lord's warmth. Looking around she could see that the place they choose to camp was a good one with water and tall trees.

_I will have to find Lord Sesshomaru now. I don't really want to, but I must. Seeing how I really messed up with Lord Inuyasha sleeping on him. Gaw I am a baka._

Smelling her rising anger Inuyasha looks over to Jade. She has a red face and if she squeezed the bowlany tighter it would break. Crack. Too late. Her large green eyes go wide with shock.

"Sorry I didn't relies I was holding it so tight."

Kagome giggled. That is fine. Inuyasha has broke some too. I'm use to it."

"Well here," Jade hands her some coins. " To pay for a new one." She gets cleaned up.

"Jade you don't have to pay me. It is fine really."

Shaking her head and moving even farther away she tryes to slip into the shadows. Her hair chaches the sun making it look like it was on fire. _Fucking hair!_

**_You can not go. I like having someone to talk_**** to. **Said Kirara as she jumped on to Jade's shoulder.

"All right Kirara I will stay for a while but I must find Lord Sesshomeru."

"Why do you need to find him did you not find Inuyasha?"

"Yes I did cusen, but do to pride law I must talk with the elder of the two. If and only if the elder doesn't want me them I could be with Lord Inuyasha."

"So what would happen if they both don't want to honer there fathers wish?" Asked Sango.

Sighing hoping it wont come to that. Not seeing the death glare Inuyasha flashed Sango. "Then I will be able to find some one else. Most likely I will go home to my family tell them that I wasn't what we thought and ask Suekana to find a mate she deams worthy." Her large ears drop as she tells them this, her eyes going dark.

"You said pride law what does that mean?" Asked Kagome.

"It is simaler to pack law. Their are the leaders, hunter and the cartakers. I would fall under all of those places. The main thing is that the male leader can have many bedmates, but it is the female leader that really is the leader."

Therir was a loud gasp from everyone. "What?" asked Jade.

"How could someone do that?" Screached Kagome making Both Jade's and Inuyasha's ears to flatten to their heads.

Sango mumbled, " Here I thought Miroku was bad with his flurting."

Sango that hurt. Have I not been good these last few months?"

There was a sound like thunder heard. Looking up Jade could see that the sky was clear. She didn't under stand where the sound came from.

With a flash of red and silver Inuyasha was standing in front of her growling." Your telling methat you could go to someone who already has a mate if your great grandmother wanted you to?"

Even thoe he didn't raise his voice it made Jade cringe away from him. " If she thinks that he would take care of me then yes she would."

"NO!"

"Yes if it is for the best, I would."

"Jade you can't man or demon like that would not love you."

"Kagome stay out of it will you?"

"But Inu-"

"I side stay out of it!" He turnd to her with red eyes. " That won't happen! I won't let it! " He turns back to Jade. " Do you here me? You will not be somone's extra bed mate!"

Not wanting to make him madder she bows and replyes, " As you wish Lord Inuyasha." She is shaking from both fear and happiness.


End file.
